fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherissa
Cherissa is a female customer that first appeared in Papa's Bakeria. Flipdeck Info Every morning at 9 o’clock, the subtle scent of cherries, sandalwood, and other aromas waft through the corridors of Whiskview Mall. As most patrons know, the source of this fragrance is from SmellBound, a small kiosk shop that is owned and operated by Cherissa. There she sells perfumes, incense, and essential oils. Cherissa is a self proclaimed aromachologist and believes that scents can be used to drive out negative energy and improve one’s aura. Appearance Cherissa has pale skin, flat oval-shaped eyes with blue eyeliner, and wears a red cherry-shaped hat over her long, swept brunette hair. She wears a red overshirt with white stitches over a light blue long-sleeved dress with a white swirl motif and black pants. She wears a pair of red and white sneakers with green laces. Styles Style B Cherissa wears a brown cordial hat with red innings and a white lace surrounding it. She wears an overshirt that matches her hat over a red dress with white sleeves and red edges, and white swirl motif. Orders Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Chip Crust *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Lattice Top *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *12 Cherries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Chocolate Chip Crust *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Lattice Top *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *8 Macarons (Inner Ring) *12 Cherries (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Steak *Tomatoes *Sour Cream *White Rice *Onions *Tomatoes *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Christmas) *Yule Spice Sizzler with Steak *Cranberry Salsa *Sour Cream *White Rice *Onions *Cranberry Salsa *Chips: **Pepperjack Rounds **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Flipped **Wagyu **Cucumber Slices **Asparagus *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Cherry Bubbles Holiday (Christmas) *Nori with White Rice *Flipped **Wagyu **Cucumber Slices **Spruce Tips *Cranberry Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Cherry Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Butters *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Bananas *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Christmas) *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Christmas Jelly Cookies *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Bananas *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Garlic Knot Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce *Provolone Cheese *6 Broccolis (bottom) *4 Onions (bottom) *6 Tomatoes (top) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Christmas) *Red Pepper Crust *Eggnog Alfredo *Provolone Cheese *6 Spruce Tips (bottom) *4 Onions (bottom) *6 Tomatoes (top) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Southwest Sauce *Salsa *Ketchup *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Large Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Cheddarwurst on a Pretzel Bun *Southwest Sauce *Salsa *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Sundried Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Large Cherry Cordial Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Gingerbread Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Strawberry Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Sugar Crystals **Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Hot Rods **Watermelon Chip Ice Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Banana *Macaron, Cherry, Macaron Holiday (Holi) *Gingerbread Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Strawberry Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Holi Sugar **Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream *Gingerbread Cookie with Hot Rods **Watermelon Chip Ice Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Holi Sugar *Banana *Macaron, Cherry, Macaron Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Butters *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Bananas *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Christmas) *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Butters *Chocolate Chip Waffle *3 Christmas Jelly Cookies *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Sugar Ranks required to unlock her * Papa's Sushiria: Rank 47 * Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 54 * Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 54 Unlockables * In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Cranberry Sauce. * In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Cherry Cordial Corn. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2016: She earned more votes than Sienna and Kayla winning the Dragonfruit Division with Matt. She then lost to Tohru in the semi-finals. *2017: She lost to Koilee in the first round of Honeydew Division. She earned enough votes to finish in third place with Deano. Trivia *Cherissa's Style B outfit makes her look like a Cordial Bomb. A sticker is also named after that baddie in Papa's Bakeria. *Interestingly, the three stickers earned for getting her Style B outfit in Papa's Pancakeria HD all end in 9. *Excluding Steven (the KCP winner), she is the last Bakeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. Order Tickets CherissaBake.png|Cherissa's Bakeria order during Valentine's Day Cherisa.jpg|Cherissa's Bakeria regular order Cherissatmhc.png|Cherissa's Taco Mia HD order during Christmas Cherissatmh.png|Cherissa's Taco Mia HD regular order Cherissasushih.PNG|Cherissa's Sushiria order during Christmas Cherissasushi.PNG|Cherissa's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Cherissa (Holiday).png|Cherissa's Taco Mia To Go! order during Christmas Cherissa Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Cherissa's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Cherissa (Holiday).png|Cherissa's Pancakeria HD order during Christmas Pancakeria HD Cherissa (Regular).png|Cherissa's Pancakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2017-08-18 at 1.27.42 PM.png|Cherissa's Pizzeria HD order during Christmas IMG 1195.JPG|Cherissa's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Cherissa (Holiday).png|Cherissa's Hot Doggeria HD order during Valentine's Day Hot Doggeria HD Cherissa (Regular).png|Cherissa's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Cherissa (Holiday).png|Cherissa's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Cherissa (Regular).png|Cherissa's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order IMG_0725.JPG|Cherissa's Scooperia HD regular order Screen Shot 2018-08-27 at 9.10.43 PM.png|Cherissa's Full Scooperia Order during Holi Gallery Cherissa Bakeria.png Cherissa2.png|Cherissa's profile Cherissa profile2.png|Cherissa's Style B 2016-04-01 103814.png 2016-04-01 104033.png fail.png Chr.jpg|Cherissa's perfect Royal Anne! Cherissa Bronze.png|Cordial Bomb Sticker and Bronze for Cherissa Cherissa Cherry Cheesecake Perfect.png|Cherissa's perfect Cherry Cheesecake! Cherissastyles.jpg Awards dragonfruit.jpg Loco Cherissa.jpg bandicam 2016-09-29 20-12-19-954.jpg|Cherissa loves her pie Cherissaaprooved.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Cherissa Approved! IMG 0964.JPG|Cherry of the Brunch! IMG 1118.JPG Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg perfectCherrisascoop.PNG|Cherissa and her perfect Scoop during Holi. IMG 0002.JPG ADC82B3C-B02C-4ED9-AF2C-C036C3B84C02.png Bandicam_2018-08-18_16-14-58-267.png IMG 0374.PNG IMG_0368.PNG IMG_0395.PNG Screenshot 2018-08-29-20-56-24.png|Cherissa with Janana 190B9E41-0D27-4926-8C2C-378A9A1AA48C.png|cherry banana Perfect Scoops for Cherissa.PNG IMG_0460.PNG IMG 0405.PNG IMG_0774.PNG IMG 1080.PNG IMG 0902.PNG IMG_0949.PNG F142F73B-08FE-4E02-A17C-24F4AC7A0074.png 701A221E-6CF7-4256-A664-04A7985F3A2B.png IMG 1442.PNG IMG_2009.PNG Fan Art Cherissa.JPG|By Stadnyx Cherissa by chozam-da1mi3q.jpg|By Chozam Cherissa by chozam-da1130p.png|By Chozam Cherissa by aronora-da02qpc.png|By aronora Dd1a10528845fb6b4ba9808ed0b8a677-da3kx4z.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Danganronpa sprite edit cherissa by friskyscout-d9vxx09.png|By GladiatorDreamCat Banana with cherry on the top by rickathecooperfan-davoyzv.png|Banana with Cherry on the Top by rickathecooperfan IMG 0099.JPG|By LazyLilac Episode Cherissa.png|Cherissa in Episode Flipline and Cooltastic - Cherissa and Cathy.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 IMG_1779.PNG|Cherissa in Plotagon (Sorry, no cherry hat) Cherissa by letsplay21.jpg|By letsplay21 es:Cherissa no:Cherissa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Bakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters